A Taste of Perfection
by Izumi Yukiko
Summary: Like moths to a flame, we search for the perfect love. And sometimes we get burnt.
1. Daisies

A young woman with long dark midnight hair and blazing blue eyes walked hand in hand with her now boyfriend of one year. The young man who seemed to be only a year older than the woman, leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly. Kagome blushed a light pink that matched the now setting sun and smiled at InuYasha.

"Hold on for a second." InuYasha told her. He let go of the womans hand and pulled a black blindfold out of his pocket and walked behind Kagome and tied it over her sparkling eyes.

"Whats going on?" She giggled softly.

"Nothin much." He said with his signature smile across his face.

"Sure, whatever you say Inu." she said, sighing inwardly.

"Keh. Just trust me. You are gunna love it." He took her hand and led her into his family garden.

"Okay stay there. No peeking wench." He continued to lead her farther into the garden. He stopped her in front of a small table under a weeping willow tree by a large pond with orange, blue, green and red fish swimming around.

She rolled her eyes behind the black cloth.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" She asked the now kneeling InuYasha.

"Take off the blindfold Kagome." She took off the black cloth and gasped.

She saw him kneeling on one knee. Looking around she saw the willow was covered in white lights, and the table for two had a simple but elegant dinner on shinning silver plates. The table had a beautiful center piece of red roses with white daisies poking out.

She turned to InuYasha and looked at him questioningly.

"Kagome, we have known each other since we where kids. You put up with everything I have done to you. You are the beauty my world. Whenever I'm not near you I can't stop thinking about you. And when I am with you, you seem to take my breath away. You are my everything. Eternity doesn't seem enough time for us to be together. There is no one who I would rather spend my life with than you."

InuYasha took a breath and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring with rubies surrounding the heart cut diamond.

"Will you do me the honour of being my bride Kagome?"

He looked to the young woman, whose hand he held. She looked into his eyes, with tears running down her beautifully pale face.

"I don't like daisies." she whispered. 


	2. Lilies

Sesshoumaru looked up at his family's estate and sighed deeply.

A few weeks ago, he had gotten a call from his younger half brother asking, more like telling him that he was going to marry a young woman and he needed to get his ass home to meet her.

Walking into the large mansion from being away for the last two years was surreal for him. The mansion felt as lonely as it looked. It was never a home unless she was with him.

The last time he was here he had let the one thing in his entire life that had ever mad him happy. He broke her heart that day, and he was sure he broke more than that.

Sesshoumaru kissed her beautifully pale cheek softly, and slipped his hand in hers.

"Thank you for coming."

"No problem Sesshoumaru." A young girl told him softly.

The innocent look she had to her made her that more attractive to him. Those blue sapphire eyes that, whenever she held his gaze, took his breath away.

She pulled him into a hug and he held her. He face seem to slowly make its way down to the nape of her neck and took in her scent that calmed his nerves.

He shook his head of the memory, and walked into the foyer. All that was heard in the silence of the mansion was the soft steps of his shoes against the dark cherry wood floors that seemed to be through out the entire house.

"Good evening milord." Myo,ga one of his fathers retainers approached him.

The tall man with silver hair and burnt gold eyes nodded his head.

"May I be of assistance?" He asked taking the luxurious black knee length coat along with his suit coat, and now crumpled tie.

"It has been quite some time since your return to the estate milord. Almost two years to the date."

Sesshoumaru held an expression of boredom. And waited for him to continue.

"The gardens are beautiful as always milord." the old man suggested. "I believe the young lord is dining outside tonight. Would you like to accompany him?"

"Hn." He walked away, and headed toward the gardens to find his idiotic brother.

Just as he exited out a side door toward his favorite willow tree, he was stopped by the sound of a woman crying, and the salty smell of tears.

"I don't like daisies." he heard the woman whisper softly to his brother.

He stood there shocked, frozen in place. The wind picked up and blew the willow branches away to where he was able to see her.

He pulled himself away from her quickly,his taste of perfection. Kagome looked up to him with a puzzled look.

"Everything okay?"

"It's over." He said to her.

"What? What's over Sesshou?" What are you talking about?" she asked him, slightly panicking.

"Us. We are through."

"What? No. You're a liar. I can see it in your eyes." The now sobbing woman clung to him like a teddy bear. "Please tell me its not true."

Sesshoumaru placed his stoic mask back in place, making sure that his eyes didn't betray him.

"Leave now. There is no more us. This Sesshoumaru does not care for you." He almost choked on his words.

Those same words felt like knives sliding in and out of her heart. Slowly killing her from the inside out.

She let go of him and stared at him with tears overflowing as if a dam broke. Kagome turned around and ran out of the house.

He had broken her.

Sesshoumaru did not hear all that was said after she had told him that she disliked the flowers but he knew it was not what InuYasha wanted to hear. InuYasha pushed the branches aside and walked away from the now crying woman, defeated and heart broken.

Not seeing his older brother until InuYasha was a few feet away from him, he stopped and stared into his dull eyes.

"Lilies are her favorite. She doesn't like daisies. Lilies remind her of her grandfather."

The now furious hanyou launched himself at the tall muscular male and grabbed a bunch of his blue silk shirt.

"You asshole." He said as he punched Sesshoumaru in the face, making is lip bleed, soon after he dropped to his knees. Not retaliating, he let the obvious emotionally unstable man start to grieve for his loss at love.

"You broke her. I hope you realize that. I hope it eats you alive and kills you. You fucking selfish bastard. I fuckin hate you. Whenever she kissed me, she tasted your mouth. Whenever I held her, it was you to her. Whenever she looked into my eyes, she saw you, and I hate you for it. You broke her, and she will never love anyone but you."

"And I just realized it. I hate myself for just realizing it." He whispered.

"Did you ever love her? Or was it just another girl to fuck over? That's what your best at, right? Fucking people over till it hurts so bad they don't want to go on. That is your specialty. I'll always be second best to you."

He slowly got up from the ground and went into the house and slammed the door shut. Frozen to where he stood, he slowly whipped the blood from his now bruised and swollen bottom lip. Looking disgustingly at the small amount of blood on his knuckle, he walked slowly to the young sobbing woman.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the lily patch they had planted together awhile ago. He walked over and stood in front of them, inspecting them. He leaned down and picked a pure white flower.

Turning from the patch of flowers, he walked to Kagome, who had the box the ring had come in, centered on her lap. Opening it, she saw a heart cut diamond surrounded by small rubies, which in the right light, turned the flawless white diamond a pink color.

She slipped the ring on and slipped it back off just as quickly. Putting the ring back in the small box and placing the box back on the white pristine table cloth, she put her face in her hands and cried softly, filling the garden with the salty smell of tears.

"You always loved lilies." Sesshoumaru said, placing the single white flower on her lap.

She looked up to the one person who broke her, and stared into his eyes.

She missed those eyes. She missed his smile, his full laugh, his arrogance, his stubbornness, his charm, his love, his kiss and even his masculine scent that was distinctly Sesshoumaru.

Staring back into her now dull blue-gray eyes, he saw her pain, her sadness. Sesshoumaru saw the pain of loosing the one person she loved more than life itself. What he saw in those eyes made him want to fall to his knees, made his own heart break a million times over again. The innocence that was once there, wasn't. A shattered woman sat before him.

He broke the young innocent woman, made her bitter and angry. And it killed him to see those blue ocean eyes lacking the shine and happiness that once lit up a room.

She stood up, letting the river of tears fall at their own will. She took her coat from the chair and put it on, leavin the ring on the small table for two and turned away from the tall man with billowing silver hair.

Unable to be near the man that was able to save her any longer, she left. With her left his soul, her heart and their happiness in that place. Both loosing their taste of perfection. 


End file.
